This invention relates to an apparatus used in dividing containers into compartments.
As a matter of local policy in some communities, and state governmental requirement in other communities, trash must be sorted into at least two, and sometimes three, categories as it accumulates. For examples, glass bottles must be sorted from plastic, which must in turn be sorted from other varieties of waste. It has proved impractical for many householders to designate an entire trash can for each category of waste. To assist the householder, a variety of aids have been proposed over many years for sorting waste as it accumulates. No particular application has met with widespread acceptance, apparently due to factors of cost, economy of space and convenience.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,903 to Hayes discloses a trash bin cart having a number of adjacent containers, and a common lid. However, such a device takes up more space than most homeowners would be willing to allocate to temporary trash storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,638 to Sosower discloses a trash can divided into compartments in which an extensible divider is placed across the top opening. U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,328 to McCarthy also disclosed a trash container perforated with holes to allow division into one or more compartments. However, each of these patents, and others like them, require the purchase of the trash can disclosed therein, rather than the provision of a device that could compartmentalize an existing trash can.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,900 to Gossett and U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,853 to Strawder each disclose dividers which can be affixed to compartmentalize an existing trash. However, both of these patents and others like them, fail to disclose devices which can adjust to fit individual trash receptacles.